Total Drama Ice Age! (Yes, The Movie!)
by SingleSaltyTears
Summary: Up Now: WHO WILL WIN! Have you ever wondered how the characters from Ice Age would be like playing Total Drama? No? Well, now you can find out! This is a 'fun' story, so don't expect a lot of serious stuff. Rated 13 for violence/slightly mature themes. Your favorite characters from the first three movies because REALLY THE 4TH WAS UNNECESSARY (and the 5th will be too).
1. Open the Door, Get on the Floor

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story for fun. If you want mindless fun, this is for you. If you don't, then you probably won't get what you are looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth.

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** Drop a review to show who you're rooting for! These mini-stories are actually fun to make!

* * *

 **Episode 1 - Open the Door, Get on the Floor.**

* * *

Narrator: A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, a bunch of animals were really really bored.

Eddie: I'm bored!  
Crash: Yeah that's what the narrator said you dumbass!  
Eddie: You're the dumbass!  
Crash: No you're the dumbass!  
Manny: Shut up, you're BOTH the dumbasses, if you're bored, go do something!  
Ellie: Oh, come on, Manny, they're just kids, they have the rights to be dumbasses.  
Eddie: We can be dumbasses all day long!  
Sid: Yeah!  
Ellie: No, not you Sid.  
Sid: Awwwww. *Pouts*  
Diego: Hey, cheer up, buddy. We're already used to you being a dumbass, it's no big deal.  
Sid: Thanks, Diego, you always know how to cheer me up.

*Suddenly, the ground begins to shake*

Eddie: An earthquake?!  
Crash: Yo' Momma!  
Ellie: It's not me!  
*Everyone looks at Manny*  
Manny: Hey hey! I'm a big animal, I need to eat more than anyone here.

*Rudy bursts through the ground, with Buck controlling him*

Rudy: ROOOOOARRRGH (Suuuup, bitc-)  
Buck: Hey, Rudy, language!  
Sid: Ahhhh, it's the DINOSAUR! *Opens a door*  
Ellie: *Gets on the floor*  
*Everybody walks the dinosaur*

Buck: Ay' mates, I come with bad news.  
Rudy: RAWWWWR (Pretty bad news)  
Ellie: What bad news?  
Buck: Them back 'ere.

*A bunch of pirates show up from the underground*

Pirates: RAWR, WE'RE GONNA RUIN YOUR NEXT MOVIE!  
Sid: What? No you won't! I'm sure our charisma will stand tall above your villain power!  
Pirates: Also, Amora will be an annoying teen.  
Diego: ...he's right, film ruined.  
Manny: Hey, it won't be that bad, right?  
Diego: You tell me when your daughter is macking on other teen mammoths. I'm outie. Don't expect me there.  
Pirates: And Diego, you'll get a love interest. I think I don't remember the movie that well.  
Diego: *Turns around* ABOUT DARN TIME.

Buck: Hey, sorry to interrupt this 'appy fun time, but they aren't here to be our friends.  
Pirates: Oh, right!  
*The pirates trap everyone inside a net*

Rudy: GROWL (Not again...)  
Pirates: We wanted some toys, so you'll do. You'll battle each other to the d-  
Sid: D-DEATH?  
Pirates: No, definite role of WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA ICE AGE WINNER GETS 1 MILLION ACORNS!

*Scrat appears out of nowhere inside the net and pumps his 'fist'*  
*Tony appears out of nowhere inside the net*  
Tony: Hey, a million? I like millions. Does anyone wanna buy this rock for a million?  
Manny: Goddamn it, I thought we lost Tony back at the second movie.  
Tony: You can also get rid of me for a million.

Ellie: You won't get away with it, you PIRATES!  
Eddie: Yeah what she said!  
Crash: That's what she said, haha, that will be funny in a million years.  
Pirates: Oh, but we will! The only way for you to ESCAPE OUR GRASP is to participate in this competition! You'll be split into two teams of 5, and compete in challenges, the losing team votes someone off-

Buck: Into the PITS OF DOOM! The tectonic plates of woe-  
Pirates: Woah, woah, woah! No, just into the loser bench. Then, in the end, only one will win!  
Diego: And the faster we do it, the faster you go away?  
Pirates: Pretty much.  
Diego: Fine by me!

Confessional - Diego - I'm going to win this! I don't know what I'm going to do with a million acorns, but hey, whatever, I need to position myself as a predator!

Confessional - Scrat - *Hopping around the walls thinking of the acorns*

Confessional - Manny - There goes our between movie break.

Confessional - Rudy - GROWL (I like big butts and I cannot lie)

Pirates: Here are the teams!

* * *

 **Frosty Biters: Manny, Eddie, Rudy, Tony, Scrat**  
 **Freezing Peas: Crash, Ellie, Diego, Sid, Buck**

* * *

Manny: Are you kidding me?  
Tony: No, but if you want me I could for a billion stone dollars!  
Eddie: CRASH, TAKE CARE OF ELLIE!  
Crash: I will, bro! I WILL TO THE END OF TIMES!  
Buck: RUDY, WE ARE ON SEPARATE TEAMS, BUT I'LL MISS YOU MATE  
Rudy: GROWL (Piss off, 'mate)  
Sid: MANNY I LOVE YOU-  
Diego: *Hits Sid on the back of the head* No. Bad Sid. Stop that. Stop it.  
Ellie: MANNY I LOVE YOU TOO  
Manny: We won't be separated can everyone stop being dramatic?  
*Cut to Scrat, aboard a pier, who's crying and waving a handkerchief to an acorn that's floating away, like a boat*

Pirates: AND THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF HOW WE RUIN THE FRANCHISE MWAHAHA, DON'T MISS HOW WE RUIN IT MORE NEXT TIME, ON TOTAL DRAMA ICE AGE!

* * *

Who will win? Who won't? Who cares?! Find out pretty soon on the following episodes of Total Drama Ice Age! Drop a review, doods!


	2. Too Much Food in My Tectonic Plate

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story for fun. If you want mindless fun, this is for you. If you don't, then you probably won't get what you are looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth.

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** Drop a review to show who you're rooting for! These mini-stories are actually fun to make!

* * *

 **Episode 2 - Mind the Gap**

* * *

 ***Frosty Biters***

* * *

Manny - So of course I get the team with half of the kids, the giant ass dinasour, the guy who wants to sell everything, and... that

*He looks over at Scrat and he's caressing an acorn*

Tony - Chin Up, Manny! With this brand new Chin-Upper only a hundred twigs! *He raises a rock*  
Rudy - ROARGH (Yes, we've got muscle)  
Eddie - We got courage!  
Scrat - *Biting on Acorn*  
Manny - ...that doesn't raise my spirits.

Confessional - Manny - Let's get to the merge, so I can join back up with Diego and Ellie. You know. The sane people.

* * *

 ***Freezing Peas***

* * *

Crash - I hope Eddie will be okay on the other team.  
Ellie - He'll be fine, Manny will take care of him.  
Diego - If he doesn't kill himself first, haha.  
Crash - Is Manny having suicidal thoughts? Ughhh, that's so crazy, I wish I thought of that first.  
Ellie - Don't you even think about it. *Angry stare*  
Crash - Okay!  
Sid - Anyway, I hope Manny can take care of his temper, otherwise things will get ugly pretty fast.  
Diego - Don't count on it.

Confessional - Buck - I don't trust my teammates. BACKSTABBERS. ALL OF THEM.

* * *

 ***First Challenge***

* * *

Pirates - Your FIRST CHALLENGE is... to get to the other side!  
*He shows a huge gap*  
Buck - That's a huge gap, woah!  
Crash - No, the pits of woah are really far from here, Buck! *He slaps his shoulder and Buck almost spins and stares him in the eyes*  
Buck - AAAAAARGH  
Rudy - GROAH (What the f-)

Diego - Alright, team, any ideas?  
Crash - We could slingshot all the way there!  
Diego - Any safe ideas?  
Sid - We could slingshot, but with helmets.  
Crash - I LIKE how this guy thinks!  
Buck - We could slingshot but WITHOUT helmets.  
Crash - THAT'S EVEN BETTER.  
Ellie - Oh my god.

Confessional - Ellie - Usually Crash and Eddie put each other in check. Are they even more dangerous separate?

Eddie - If only Crash was here, we could do our sick throw!  
Tony - If only we had this amazing boat *shows up piece of wood* only 300 dollars!  
Manny - Can you all shut up? Or do you want to lose?  
Tony - If you want me to lose, just give me 300 dollars!  
Scrat - *Caressing Acorn*  
Rudy - GRAWH (Shut up and I'll throw you)

*Rudy throws Tony and Eddie to the other side*

Eddie - Hey, Crash! *Yelling*  
Crash - WHAT?  
Eddie - HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDEEEEE  
Crash - ...I don't get it.

*Scrat accidentaly lets go of the acorn and begins chasing it*  
Manny - Scrat, get back here, it's your turn to be thrown!  
*Rudy tries to throw Manny but he's too fat*  
Rudy - Groah (Come on dude. That's not healthy)  
Manny - *Sighs* I know.

Confessional - Rudy - *He moves and breaks the confessional* Grawwwgh (I feel Manny's pain)

Buck - Alright. Alright. I don't wanna lose, so here's this.  
*He shows a huge contraption and he pulls a lever that drops a bridge over the gap*  
Ellie - Alright!  
Diego - Rock On!  
Sid - Boo-yah!  
Crash - MMMBOP-SKIBBIBOP-BA-DU-BOP-SKIBBIBOP-

Confessional - Diego - We won! Somehow. I really don't know how.

Pirates - And the Freezing Peas win! Frosty Biters, time for elimination!  
Sid - That was Freezeasy peasy.  
Pirates - No. Go to hell.  
Sid - That was Hella Mean.  
*The pirates beat up Sid to the point where he's almost taken out of the game*  
Sid - Ouch.

Confessional - Sid - That was a pain in the butt. And everywhere else. *A pirate pops in with a chainsaw*

* * *

 ***Elimination***

* * *

Confessional - Manny - Okay, so everyone but Rudy is terrible. Who should go home?

Confessional - Eddie - Your vote matters. # MakePangeaGreatAgain

Confessional - Tony - You can buy my vote for 100 stonebucks!

Confessional - Rudy - GRUH (You annoy me. More than everyone else. You talk too much. If you go home, I believe the quality of our team will increase a lot. Also, Pizza is good. That is all.

Actually that isn't all. I'm continuing. This is still my confessional. Did I close the parenthesis? You bet I goddamn didn't. So yeah. I'm still talking. Buck is also freaking me out. He seems to be super paranoid now. Okay, I'm done.

Confessional - Scrat - *Caressing Acorn*

Confessional - Rudy - Actually, you know what, I'm still not done. I didn't close my parenthesis there either you dumbass. I hate you. You will be going home if I have anything to say about it. And I don't. Because I'm a dinosaur. And I only roar. Let's hope my vote is enough to seal your fate. You're an idiot. You're scum. You're a waste of space. Your mother hates you. Your father abandoned you. Suck a d-)

Pirates: Rudy and Eddie, you're both safe. Congratulations.  
Eddie: Manny, you didn't vote for me?  
Manny: I can't. Ellie will get mad at me if I do.  
Eddie: But I will make Pangea great again!  
Manny: What are you talking about?  
Pirates: Scrat, you're also safe. Somehow. Two remain.  
Manny: Okay, how am I on the bottom?  
Pirates: Manny, you're loud and proud. Tony, you're loud and a sell-out. And going home is...

...

...

...

...

MANNY!

Manny: What? But I'm the only one sane in this team besides Rudy who is a DINOSAUR. How am I GOING HOME?  
Eddie: Wait? We aren't voting for the next Pangea's Top Model I mean President of the United Continents?  
Manny: You voted FOR ME FOR THAT REASON? What about the rest?  
Tony: Manny, Manny, my vote was bought.  
Manny: But... by WHO?!

*Manny's carried away by more pirates because of course there aren't already enough characters*

Confessional - Eddie - Sorry, Manny, but someone told me I should vote for you to win! I didn't know you were going home! Trust me, I'll get to the bottom of this!  
Confessional - Tony - I GOT PAID IN ROCKS, WOO-HOO!  
Confessional - Scrat - MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL HAVE ALL THE ACORNS.

* * *

 ***END OF EPISODE 2***

* * *

Manny voted for Tony  
Rudy voted for Tony  
Eddie voted for Manny (thinking it was voting for him to win)  
Tony voted for Manny  
Scrat voted for Manny

* * *

 **ELIMINATED**  
 **10th - Manny the Manic Mammoth**


	3. Flop Goes the Weasel

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story for fun. If you want mindless fun, this is for you. If you don't, then you probably won't get what you are looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth.

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** Drop a review to show who you're rooting for! These mini-stories are actually fun to make!

* * *

 **Episode 3 - Everybody's Surfin', Surfin' ICAge**

* * *

Pirates: Last time on Total Drama Ice Age!  
Pirates: Though Tony annoyed everyone Scrat made a plan to get Manny off!  
Pirates: AND THAT'S IT ROLL THE INTRO

* * *

*'You're so damn hot' by OK Go plays as we cut between characters*

YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL  
BUT DON'T THINK THAT IT BOTHERS ME AT ALL  
YOU'RE A BAD-HEARTED BOY-TRAP BABY-DOLL, BUT YOU'RE-  
YOU'RE SO DAMN HOT

* * *

*Tony, Rudy, Eddie and Scrat return from elimination*  
Eddie: Scrat! You told me I needed to vote for Manny if I wanted him to win! You're DEAD TO ME.  
*Scrat is just nibbling on an acorn*  
Eddie: Ahhh, noo, you're just so cute I can't bring myself to hate you  
*Scrat is nibbling on another acorn*  
Tony: As long as you keep paying me, I'll vote with you.  
Rudy: GRUMBLE GRUMBLE (Goddamn it)

Confessional - Scrat - *Laughing maniacally*  
Confessional - Eddie - Okay, Scrat is up to something. I don't know how I'll find out. Well I will, well I will. I'm gonna take him down well, I will well I will, don't try to take me for granted don't try to take me for granted cause yeah well I will

*They meet the other team*  
Ellie: Wait... Manny is gone?  
Diego: Wow, that teams is even dumber than I thought at first.  
Eddie: Don't worry, Ellie, I'll get to the bottom of this!  
Crash: That's right Eddie, you do that!  
Sid: *Begins cheering* Ed-die, Ed-die!  
*Diego just facepalms*

*Rudy looks at Buck*  
Rudy: GRAW (I'm screwed)  
Buck: ...Rudy?

Confessional - Ellie - I'd never expect the other team to vote out Manny! What is going on over there? But don't worry, Manny, I'll win this for us!  
Confessional - Buck - Rudy's eyes tell me he's in trouble. Well, that can't be!

* * *

 ***Challenge Two!***

* * *

Pirates: For your second challenge, you need to surf on these surfboards!  
Sid: What? But the water is FREEZING! We're on the ICE AGE DUDES!  
Pirates: Don't care. Freezing Peas, sit someone out.  
Ellie: Hm, I will. I don't think these boards are super sturdy.  
Diego: It's okay, you just had a baby, that can be forgiven.  
Amora: YAY.  
Pirates: GET THE BABY OUTTA HERE, SHE CAN'T BE SEEN UNTIL SHE COMES BACK AS AN ANGSTY TEEN.

*They all climb in the surfboards.*  
*Rudy's surfboard breaks in one second*

Rudy - GRAWRGH (Dammit, I'm done for if we lose)  
*Scrat smiles, Buck looks at Rudy, worried*

*Sid, Crash, Eddie all suck and fall*  
Sid - I took a Fall, but this feels like Winter!  
Crash - Haha, funny dude!  
*The pirates beat Sid up*

Diego - Hey Tony, if I give you a stick, will you jump out?  
Tony - ...What do you take me for?  
Diego - Well, worth a try.  
Tony - TWO STICKS. Or no dice.

*Tony jumps out.*  
Remaining: Diego/Buck; Scrat

*Scrat is wobbling*

Diego - We got this. Scrat can't stand there much longer.  
Buck - Y-yeah *Worried*

Confessional - Buck - Sorry team.

Buck - Great to see you're doing well, Diego, mate. Thought you'd be freaked out, since cats don't like water!  
Diego - What-  
*He realizes it and knocks the both out, falling*  
Diego - Oh, dammit! Come on.

Pirates - And the Frosty Biters win! Freezing Peas, you're up for elimination.  
Ellie - Oh, drat it.  
Crash - Geez, come on Diego, I thought you were better than that.

* * *

 ***ELIMINATION***

* * *

Confessional - Rudy - GRAMBLUWUMBLE (...thanks Buck)

Confessional - Diego - I really messed up right there? We'd have it in the bag if I didn't fall. Ugh! Alright, time to overcome that, I'm STILL winning this.

Confessional - Ellie - Alright, I want to vote Buck, since we don't really have a big connection, but Crash kinda wants to vote Diego... I really don't know how this is going to go, and with Manny gone, things just seem like they'll be getting worse.

Confessional - Crash - Haha, Eddie, don't worry, I'll meet you at the merge so we can solve this mystery!

Confessional - Sid - I got no clue who I'm voting for! This is TOO heavy man.

Confessional - Buck - That.. worked out better than I was expecting. But still. I can't trust ANYONE but Rudy. ALL THESE BACKSTABBERS ON MY TEAM. THEY'LL GET ME AS SOON AS I LOWER MY GUARD, I KNOW IT!

* * *

 ***VOTING***

* * *

Pirates - Ellie, Sid, you're both safe.  
Ellie - Yes!  
Pirates - ...Crash, Buck, Diego, you're not safe. One of you will be going.  
Crash - OH NO!  
Pirates - Diego, you're safe.  
Diego - Whew. That was scary.  
*Quick cuts between Buck and Crash*

...

...

...

...

Pirates - Crash, you're out.  
Crash - What? How could this happen to me?!  
Diego - Sorry, dude, but team strength above all.  
Crash - I've made my mistakes! Got nowhere to run! The night goes on as I'm fading away!  
Diego - What.  
*Security takes him away*

Confessional - Ellie, it seems Diego, Buck and Sid are all working together. I'm in a tough spot.

Confessional - Diego - I'm serious. If I have to get out Sid so we can keep winning, so be it. I'm not afraid to get a little dirty.

Confessional - Sid - Yay, I'm still in! That was fun.

Confessional - Buck - *He's paranoid, using his knife to fend off from imaginary attackers*

* * *

*Ending Song Begins to Play*

SO NOW YOU'RE HEADED TO YOUR CAR  
YOU SAY IT'S DINNER WITH YOUR SISTER, SWEETIE  
BUT DARLING LOOK AT HOW YOU DRESS  
YOUR BEST - SUGGESTS - ANOTHER KIND OF GUEST

YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL  
BUT DON'T THINK THAT IT BOTHERS ME AT ALL  
YOU'RE A BAD-HEARTED BOY-TRAP BABY-DOLL, BUT YOU'RE-  
YOU'RE SO DAMN HOT

*GUITAR SOLO!*

* * *

 ***END OF EPISODE 3***

* * *

Crash voted for Buck  
Ellie voted for Buck  
Buck voted for Crash  
Diego voted for Crash  
Sid voted for Crash

* * *

 **ELIMINATED**  
 **10th - Manny the Manic Mammoth**  
 **9th - Crash the Crazy Possum**


	4. Bang for your Bucks

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story for fun. If you want mindless fun, this is for you. If you don't, then you probably won't get what you are looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth.

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** Drop a review to show who you're rooting for! These mini-stories are actually fun to make!

* * *

 **Episode 4: Land Down Blunder**

* * *

Pirates - Last time on Total Drama Ice Age!  
Pirates - Rudy was on the bottom after his only ally Manny was voted out!  
Pirates - But Buck quickly noticed and threw the challenge for Rudy's safety.  
Pirates - While Crash was voted out for not being an asset to the team and flipping to Eddie as soon as the merge hit.  
Pirates - Who will go next? Who will not? Who cares? Find out now in Total Drama Ice Age!

* * *

 ***THEME SONG - I wanna be famous***  
 **"My dear ancestors I'm doing fine"**  
 **"Even though I'm treading on thin ice"**  
 **"Through generations you developed me"**  
 **"And now I think the result is plain to see"**  
 **"I'm an ignoramus"**

* * *

*Freezing Peas come back from elimination*

*Ellie pulls Sid and Diego closer*  
Ellie: Guys, why did you vote out Crash instead of Buck? He's closer to us.  
Diego: He's closer to you. If we lost again, then we'd have a tie, you know. Plus, I'm sure he trusts Eddie more than he trust us, and he'd jump ship come the merge.  
Sid: Yeah, what Diego said. I don't really talk strategy, but I'm pretty sure everything he said was right.  
Ellie: So, you're saying if we lose again, we vote Buck?  
Diego: Probably? I mean, he's cool, but I dunno. We should focus on challenge strength right now. *He nudges Sid*  
Sid: Yeah, challenge strength, that's right.  
Ellie: ...sure.

Confessional - Ellie - So Diego is willing to vote Sid out before Buck? Man, that's harsh.

Confessional - Sid - Diego is my best friend, I know I can always trust him.

Buck watches from afar hiding behind some palm leaves.

Buck - Those traitors...

Confessional - Buck - Diego and Sid asked for my help last elimination, but they're already getting buddy-buddy with Ellie. I'm out next if I don't do something drastic. EVERYONE IS OUT TO GET ME! *He mashes his head on a wall and begins scribbling out strategies*

*They meet the other team*

Rudy: GROARGH (Hey, Buck)  
Buck: *Empty eyes* Rudy..  
Rudy: GRAWH (Something wrong, buddy?)  
Buck: N...nothing...  
*Eddie notices Crash is gone*  
Eddie: CRASH IS GONE? WHAT!  
Diego: Sorry dude, but you two would be a threat if you got back together.  
Eddie: DIEGO! You did this!  
Diego: Yeah, I mean, I just told you.  
Eddie: So you're behind Manny's boot too!  
Diego: ...I'm not even on your team...  
Eddie: YOU MONSTER!  
Diego: Whatever you say, buddy.

Confessional - Eddie - Diego is GOING DOWN! He's evil and needs to be stopped!

Confessional - Diego - Man, Eddie is nuts, I tell you. Booting Crash seems like an even better choice now.

*Tony and Scrat are talking*

Tony - Scrat, do you want to buy one stick for 10 rocks?  
Scrat - *Nibbling on an acorn, getting pissed off*  
Tony - Ok, how about 5 rocks? That's like a bargain.  
Scrat - *Nibbles harder*  
Tony - 2 rocks. My final offer.  
*Scrat throws a rock on his face and Tony's knocked out*

Confessional - Scrat - Tony's getting on my nerves.

Confessional - Rudy - BLUGHR (Seems a rift is appearing on our team. Most interesting)

* * *

 ***Challenge Three!***

* * *

Pirates - Welcome to your next challenge! Go stand on that platform!  
*They do*  
Ellie - What now?  
Pirates - This! *He presses a lever and they all fall into the underground* Your challenge is to find a red flower! Good luck!

*Frosty Biters*  
Sid - I found it!  
Buck - No, Sid, that's a green one.  
Sid - Oh, sorry. I must be dyslexic.  
Diego - Yup. That's it. Let's get going, team. *He fistbumps Buck*  
Ellie - Yeah, ah... sure. Let's...  
Diego: ...what, Ellie? Are you afraid?  
Ellie: I'm not afraid. To take a stand. Everybody! Come take my hand! We'll walk this road together, through the storm, whatever weather, cold or warm, just letting you know that, you're not alone, holla if you feel like you've been down the same road!  
Sid: What?  
Ellie: Oh, right, covering for Crash, sorry.

Confessional - Ellie - I know Diego said that, but he seems to be getting really buddy buddy with Buck.

*Freezing Peas*  
Eddie - That Diego will PAY!  
Tony - PAY? I wanna get payed! Pay me and I'll make him pay! Fee is 100 sticks!  
Eddie - Alright, Tony, I'm ON IT.  
Rudy - GRAWH (Let's go, guys, I know this place)  
Eddie - NO CAN DO I NEED TO FIND THE STICKS!  
*Eddie goes off in one direction*  
Rudy - Gruhhh (Dagnabbit)  
Scrat - *Nibbling on some acorns, mischieviously*

Confessional - Scrat - THEY ARE ALL LOSERS MWAHAHA *Goes back to nibbling on an acorn*

*Frosty Biters*  
Diego - So, Buck, you know this place?  
Buck - Yeah, but I've never heard of a red flower like they're saying. Not one that could be for the challenge.  
Diego - Bummer, I knew you couldn't keep saving us all the time, we really need to step up our game.  
Buck - Don't worry, I try to be as much as a help as I can.  
Sid - You're being a lot of help, Buck, don't worry. *He trips and falls on his face*  
Diego - Yeah, unlike some people, that's for sure.

Confessional - Diego - Goddamn it, Sid, I want to try keeping you here but you're not making this easy.

Ellie - Oh, look, there it is!  
*She points to the top of a big tree!*  
Buck - Nice job. But that's way too far. Let me try getting it.

Confessional - Buck - If I can lose again and have Diego and Sid vote off Ellie, then Rudy's safe for another day.

*Buck pretends to try to climb it, but he falls back and pretends to be hurt*  
Buck - AH, my back! I can't climb this! I'll get well in time for the next challenge but I can't help you anymore!  
Ellie - Hey, if Crash was here he'd do this in a second. But don't worry, I got this. I'm half possum, remember?  
*She begins climbing the tree*

Confessional - Buck - Dammit.

Confessional - Ellie - Oh my god, Buck's terrible at lying. He's throwing the challenge and pretending to be hurt. But who does he want to vote off or save?

*Frosty Biters arrive at the tree*

Rudy: Groah (I'll try to get it)  
*He tries, but the tree is even bigger than he is and his arms are too tiny*  
Rudy: Grumble (Sometimes I hate being a dinosaur. Team, anyone's up for it?)  
Scrat: *Nibbling on an acorn, then smirks at Rudy*  
Rudy: GAH (Dammit)  
Eddie: *Carrying 50 sticks* Sorry, need to get more sticks so Diego PAYS.  
Diego: Would you drop it?  
Tony: Rudy, for 100 Apple Computers I'll do it.  
*Rudy rolls his eyes and tries to jump to get it*  
Ellie: Got it!  
*She gets the flower and falls down to the ground. Rudy and Buck sigh*

Confessional - Rudy - GRUMBLE (I'm gone. Scrat and Tony are voting together, and Eddie is too dumb to strategize)

Confessional - Ellie - Alright! I'm a challenge asset! Suck it, Diego!

Pirates: So Ellie wins for the Freezing Peas! Frosty Biters, it's back to elimination for you.  
Tony: Alright, Scrat, who are we voting today? The rates must be rising.  
*Everyone looks at Tony, and then at Scrat. Scrat covers Tony's mouth, trying to laugh it off*

Confessional - Diego - That... was interesting.

Confessional - Sid - I love how Tony and Scrat are close, they seem like real good friends.

Confessional - Eddie - ...So Scrat paid Tony to vote for who he wanted? And Manny went home with 3 votes? So... OH MY GOD. Scrat is stealing Tony's right to vote! He's stopping # PangeaFromBeingGreatAgain ! That EVIL CRITTER!

Confessional - Scrat - *He's fuming*

* * *

 ***ELIMINATION***

* * *

Pirates - Alright. Somehow, after today's pathetic display, Eddie is the first one safe.  
Eddie - Crash, I'm winning this for you, buddy! *He points towards the sky*  
Rudy - GRAWK (He's not dead, you know)  
Pirates - Scrat... you're safe too. But letting you know, you did get one vote.  
*Scrat looks fuming at Rudy, who's confused at that*  
Pirates - So, Rudy... Tony... one of you is going home...  
*Rudy is gripping his stool, and breaks it. Tony is filling some leaves into a suitcase*  
Pirates - ...and the animal going home is...

...

...  
...

...

TONY!

Tony - Oh, oh well. Off to my next endeavour.  
*Rudy sighs and the strength of his sigh blasts Tony away*  
Tony - *Flying on the air* Ooooh, that gives me an idea for my next product! Personal Dinosaur Launcher. Now available for only one trillion stonebucks!  
Pirates - And with that annoyance gone, you better step your game up if you don't want to get decimated before the merge, because two more people will still be going.  
*Shocked looks*  
Pirates - Stop that.

Confessional - Rudy - BOOM-BOOM (It seems things are turning around for me!)

Confessional - Scrat - What can I say? He almost spilled the beans. We can't let that happen. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA. What. You thought I would cough? Screw you, I know how to laugh maniacally. *Begins nibbling an acorn*

* * *

 ***END OF EPISODE 4***

* * *

Tony voted for Rudy  
Eddie voted for Scrat  
Rudy voted for Tony  
Scrat voted for Tony

* * *

 ***ELIMINATED***  
 **10th - Manny the Manic Mammoth**  
 **9th - Crash the Crazy Possum**  
 **8th - Tony the Troublesome Armadillo**


	5. Touchy Subjects

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story for fun. If you want mindless fun, this is for you. If you don't, then you probably won't get what you are looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth.

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** Drop a review to show who you're rooting for! These mini-stories are actually fun to make!

* * *

 **Episode 5 - The Saber Tooth Hurts (Seems to be a real big one)**

* * *

Pirates: Last time on Total Drama Who The Hell Cares! Ellie began to get worried Diego and Buck were getting too close, and realized Diego's commitment to the game when he suggested he was even willing to vote out Sid.  
Pirates: And Ellie proved she was a challenge asset, despite Buck's attempts to throw the challenge again to keep Buck for another round. Pirates: And while Rudy thought he was on the bottom, Tony almost slipped Scrat's plans to everyone, and Scrat took his revenge by booting Tony's ass into the Pleistoscene.  
Pirates: There are only two more eliminations until the merge, but still a surprise in store. Who will be going next? Find out as soon as I post this chapter and as soon as you finish reading!

* * *

 ***THEME SONG, Don't Stop Me Now by Queen starts playing***

* * *

*Frosty Biters come back from elimination*  
Rudy: GROARGH (Alright, Scrat, I want to know what's your game. It seemed like you were voting me off the whole time and then decided to ask for my vote last second. Why?)  
Scrat: *Nibbles on acorn*  
Rudy: CRAMPS (Staying silent, right? Okay. Just remember Eddie voted for you, and if we lose again, I'm voting for you too. You're out)  
*Scrat looks at Rudy, angrily*

Confessional - Scrat - ...damn it, he's right. I impulsively voted out Tony, but maybe that was a mistake.

Eddie: Hey, Scrat! Now that Tony is gone, you can't pay anyone else for their vote, alright? Because votes actually matter. I don't have any more beef with you. We're good. Now I need to make Diego pay! Because he got out Crash and Manny!  
Scrat: *Nibbles on another acorn*

Confessional - Rudy - GAHHHH (Seriously? How can someone be so stupid?)

*They meet the Freezing Peas*

Diego: Oh, look, they've actually made a good decision for once.  
Eddie: Shut up, Diego, you were the one that made Manny be eliminated! You're the stupid one!  
Diego: You keep telling yourself that, buddy.  
Eddie: I'm not your buddy, pal!  
Diego: I'm not your pal, friend!  
Eddie: I'm not your friend, guy!  
Diego: I'm not your guy, buddy!  
Buck: SOMEONE STOP THE MADNESS!  
Diego: Alright, I'm joking, I'm joking, you can chill out man.  
Buck: Good... good...  
*He smiles that Rudy's still here*

Confessional - Buck - Not only I have to deal with the constant fear that someone's going to backstab me at a moment's notice, but some of these people are driving me nuts! More nuts than usual, at least. At LEAST my good ol' mate Rudy's still here. That's good.

*Ellie pulls Eddie aside*  
Ellie: Alright, Eddie. Good to see you're still here!  
Eddie: Yeah, Ellie, I need to be here! So I can crush Diego's chances of winning!  
Ellie: Uhhh, yeah... sure. But do you think you can survive until the merge? We don't plan on losing and there are still two boots. I'm worried for you.  
Eddie: Don't worry, I have everything under control!

Confessional - Ellie - He doesn't seem to have anything under control. Ughhh, Rudy could definitely beat him on a tiebreaker challenge. I don't agree with Buck throwing challenges, but it might be worth it to save Eddie... if it doesn't mean I end up going home.

*Diego pulls Sid aside*  
Diego: Alright, Sid, I need your help.  
Sid: What's the matter, Diego?  
Diego: Look, there are still two more boots until the merge. We need challenge power, and you do NOT fit on that area.  
Sid: Oh, Diego, what are you talking about, you're going to hurt my feelings.  
Diego: Yeah, but the thing is, I WANT to keep you here. I want to get you to the end. But if we lose twice, then we'll be going into the merge in the minority.  
Sid: Come on, Diego, don't worry, we can win this.  
Diego: That's too positive thinking! I... haven't been on the top of my game either. Do you think you could put in a little more effort?  
Sid: Alright, Diego, I'm going to try it, but I don't promise anything. You know you're talking about some really heavy stuff, you know?

Confessional - Sid - Geez, I don't know. I hoped this competition was just a way for us to have some fun, but Diego's taking this all super seriously. I don't know if I'll be able to stick with him the whole time.

* * *

 ***CHALLENGE FOUR SUDDENLY A SERIOUS CHALLENGE***

* * *

Pirates: Hello, contestants, and welcome to the fun of a lifetime! This challenge is easy. But it's also not. It's a game called 'Touchy Subjects'!  
Sid: Touch the Subjugular?  
Pirates: No shut up.  
Sid: Geez, sorry. Someone's in a bad mood. Cranky as Manny was, he at least had a reason, with all that fat. Which in turn made him get more stressed, since after all, it's harder to go fat in a vegan diet.  
Diego: Jesus dude, that's heavy.  
Sid: No, he's heavy. And I already told him that I'm here if he needs to talk, but he doesn't listen!

Pirates: Shut up. Individually, you're answering questions about your fellow contestants. When the challenge starts, you'll guess what was the answer that the majority of your tribe put. Everyone starts with 3 'lives', and if you get a question right, you can remove a life from someone. Last person standing wins.

Sid: That's a complicated one.  
Pirates: Then you can sit out, since Ellie already did.  
Sid: Hooray, I can do nothing! Everything's really going Sid's way today.  
Diego: Goddamn it Sid.

Pirates: Alright, let's get to it!

*Cuts to ahead in the challenge*

Pirates: Round one. Who is the craziest person here?  
*Everyone but Buck (who shows Eddie), shows Buck*  
Pirates: Everyone but Buck is right. Take those lives away.  
Buck: I'm NOT CRAZY!

*Eddie takes a life from Diego*  
Eddie: Take that!  
Diego: ...goddamn it, Eddie.  
*Scrat and Rudy take a life from Ellie*  
Ellie: Why me?  
Rudy: Gramble (You seem like you know the most out of everyone)  
*Ellie and Diego take a life from Rudy*  
Diego: Sorry- or well, I'm not, sucks to be you, but hey, whatever.

* * *

 **Buck - 3 / Diego - 2 / Ellie - 1**  
 **Eddie - 3 / Scrat - 3 / Rudy - 1**

* * *

Pirates: Round Two. Who is the dumbest person here?  
*Ellie/Diego put Sid, Eddie puts Diego, the rest put Eddie*  
Sid: *Notices that* Ellie? Diego? Do... do you really think that?  
Diego: Uh, ah... sorry, dude...  
Sid: ...I thought we were friends...  
Ellie: Ah, Sid!  
Pirates: And they are also wrong, because Eddie is the correct answer.  
Eddie: Heeeeyyyy. *Sad face*

Confessional - Sid - I... I can't believe it... I'm not sticking with Diego, I'm done with being pushed around! It's a new life for Sid!

*Rudy takes a life from Ellie, finishing her off, Scrat takes a second life from Diego, and Buck takes a life from Eddie*  
Ellie: Hey, Buck, why didn't you finish Rudy off?  
Buck: Uhh, evening the field, so we can take them all at out once.  
Ellie: I... I don't really buy that.

* * *

 **Buck - 3 / Diego - 1**  
 **Scrat - 3 / Eddie - 2 / Rudy - 1**

* * *

Pirates: Round Three. Who's the most likely to win if they're not taken out?  
*Buck/Rudy/Scrat show Diego, Eddie shows himself, Diego shows Buck*  
Pirates: Diego is the correct answer.  
*Buck and Diego eye each other in suspicion*

*Rudy finishes Diego off, Buck takes a life from Scrat, Scrat takes a life back from him*

* * *

 **Scrat - 2 / Eddie - 2 / Rudy - 1**  
 **Buck - 2**

* * *

Confessional - Diego - I didn't know I was considered that much of a threat! People will probably want to take me out sooner than later.

Confessional - Ellie - Buck is DEFINITELY throwing the challenge. Oh, he's out if we lose. He's OUT!

Confessional - Buck - I saw Diego looking at me like he could take me out! I see that! I know it! Well I'm going for him first!

Pirates: Round Four! Who is the most likely to NOT win?  
*Buck/Rudy/Scrat show Eddie, Eddie shows Diego*  
Eddie: Oh, come on, people! I'm not that bad, am I?  
Diego: You are.  
Eddie: Not talking about you!  
Pirates: Well, sorry, Eddie, you're the correct answer. The other three are all correct, and it seems Buck's down to zero lifes, which means, the Frosty Biters win!

Rudy: Grumble (Sorry, Buck)  
Buck: Is' fine.

Pirates: But there's a TWIST! Since Buck was the last one standing for his team, he's going to win individual immunity. He's also going to pick someone on the Frosty Biters to win immunity.  
Buck: Oh, right, nice. Rudy!  
Pirates: Because both teams are going up for elimination tonight!  
*Shocked reactions*

Ellie: Oh, poopy head.  
Diego: That's serious!  
*Scrat grumbles, angry*  
Eddie: Come on!

Pirates: That's right. And after this, we're going to the merge. Let's hurry up to the eliminations!

* * *

 ***ELIMINATION - Freezing Peas***

* * *

Confessional - Ellie - Ughhh, I was going to vote Buck, but he has that darn immunity! Ughhh, what do I do now...

Confessional - Diego - Gah, I have to make it up for Sid... seen as a threat and making mistake after mistake? Not good.

Confessional - Sid - I thought Diego was my friend, but for all I know I'm going home right now.

Confessional - Buck - This immunity came a right time, because this vote might be a bit wild. A bit... Buckwild, you could even say.

Pirates: You have cast your votes. Buck, because you have immunity, you're safe. As for the rest... you each have gotten at least one vote.  
Ellie: That's.. rough to know.  
*Quick cuts between Ellie/Sid/Diego*  
Pirates: And the person going home is...

...

Ellie.

Ellie: Wait, Diego, I thought you were going to vote Sid!  
Sid: Diego?! You were planning to voting me out too? After what you said to me?!  
Diego: Yes, uhhh! But I didn't! I didn't so I can make it up to you! Yeah! That's it! You know?! Uhhh!  
Sid: Come on, Diego, do you think I'm THAT dumb? I'm not going to believe you after all this!  
Diego: I'm serious!  
Ellie: Alright, alright. I get it. If that was your intent, then, good luck. Play fair, I don't want anyone throwing challenges or anything.  
Diego: Wait, what?  
Buck: Uhhh, I don't know what she's talking about mate. Not at all.  
*The Pirates throw her away*  
Pirates: We, however, are not done! Time for the next elimination!

Confessional - Buck - She knew I was throwing the challenges, right? Why didn't she tell on me?

* * *

 **Sid voted for Diego**  
 **Ellie voted for Sid**  
 **Buck voted for Ellie**  
 **Diego voted for Ellie**

* * *

 ***ELIMINATION - Frosty Biters***

* * *

Confessional - Rudy - MMMMBOP-SKIBBIBOPBABUBOP (So, uh, this immunity couldn't have come at a better time, and it makes me the sole vote. I could get rid of Scrat for good, but who knows if I can trust Eddie to not be impulsive... Scrat may be cutthroat but he wouldn't act on impulse... but he wouldn't hesitate to betray me either...)

Pirates: So, Rudy has casted the only vote, since Scrat would vote Eddie and Eddie would vote Scrat.  
Eddie: ...I'm... I'm actually nervous...  
Scrat: *Nervously nibbling on an Acorn*  
Pirates: And the next character voted out is...

...

Eddie.  
Woah, name pattern here. Weird.

Eddie: Aw, come on. After all this bashing I can't even redeem myself?  
Rudy: Growl (Sorry man...)  
Eddie: It's okay. I had fun. Take down Diego for me, that evil creature!  
*Scrat sighs in relief*

Confessional - Rudy - YABBADABBADOO (I hope I made the right choice)

Confessional - Scrat - Rudy screwed up his game big time. I'm now the swing vote between the Diego-Sid pair and the Buck-Rudy pair, and I'm going to make the most of it. *Laughs*

* * *

 ***End of Episode 5***

* * *

 ***ELIMINATED***  
 **10th - Manny the Manic Mammoth**  
 **9th - Crash the Crazy Possum**  
 **8th - Tony the Troublesome Armadillo**  
 **7th - Ellie the Eloquent Mammoth**  
 **6th - Eddie the Eccentric Possum**

* * *

Next up, the merge! Only the roughest of contestants remain... and Sid.


	6. The Merging of Pangaea

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a story for fun. If you want mindless fun, this is for you. If you don't, then you probably won't get what you are looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth.

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** Drop a review to show who you're rooting for! These mini-stories are actually fun to make!

* * *

 **Episode 6 - Continental DRAAT!**

* * *

Pirates: Last time on Total Drama Ice Age-

Pirates: After Tony told everyone that Scrat bought his vote and was promptly voted off, it seemed like Scrat was in the bottom of the tribe, but Eddie's one-sided rivalry with Diego seemed to take the heat off of him.

Pirates: And with the news that there were still two boots left before the merge, Ellie considered throwing the challenge like Buck was doing to make sure Eddie was safe.

Pirates: An interesting challenge revealed that Diego was seen as a threat to win, and that Diego thought Sid was the dumbest out there, which put a hitch on their friendship, heightened by the fact Ellie accidentaly said Diego thought about voting Sid out.

Pirates: In the end, Buck succeeded in throwing the challenge once again, but both teams were going to elimination, and so Buck got individual immunity and also made Rudy safe on the other side.

Pirates: Which made Ellie, since Diego wanted to keep Sid to fix what he did, and Eddie, since Rudy thought Scrat would be a better ally down the road, both be eliminated.

Pirates: We're down to 5 and the merge is right on sight. Who's going home short of the Final Four? Find out next, in Total Drama Ice Age!

* * *

 ***THEME SONG***

* * *

*The Frosty Biters are coming back from elimination, now only a team of 2*

Rudy: GROWLDDAMNIT (Alright, Scrat, I kept you. Now you know you're the swingvote, you have to side with us, alright?)

*Scrat keeps nibbling on an acorn*

Rudy: GRAMBLE (Come on, I know you can talk, you do it all the time in the confessionals)

*Scrat sighs*

Scrat: *He puts the acorn to the side* Alright, fine. Look - I'm not in any main alliance, I know. But who's to say that you'll keep me when it's down to us three? This is a bad position and I'll have to look into it.

Rudy: GRAWK (Look, alright. You know Buck. When he's serious, I can't beat him. Dude's a paranoid mess who won't stop until he gets what he wants. You stick with us this round, we take him out at the Final 4, and Sid should be easy to beat the Final 3.)

Scrat: That still doesn't solve the fact that you'd be taking Sid to the end if you win immunity at the Final 3. Look. I'll think about it. I want to side with you, I really do. But I also want a MILLION ACORNS HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah.

Confessional - Rudy - GROWL (I kept Scrat thinking about the Final 3, but Eddie would at least have joined us to boot Diego this round... that might have been a million acorn mistake).

Confessional - Scrat - That should leave Rudy a little worried. It'd be dumb for me to go with Rudy to the finals, he'd completely beat me. But that's okay. That's okay. I'll think of something...

* * *

*We cut to the Freezing Peas, who are also coming back from elimination*

Sid: Diego, why did you vote out Ellie? I thought you wanted to vote me out!

Diego: Look, as I said, I didn't want to lose any more challenges, and you weren't exactly being any big help. Trust me. I kept you over Ellie because you're my friend. It's you and me to the end, lil' buddy.

Sid: You think I trust you now? It's like you said. There are predators and there are prey, and I'm feeling like total prey right now.

*He leaves, storming off*

Diego: Man, I feel like a total jerk right now. I know I want to win and play a bit dirty, but this... this is not working...

Confessional - Sid - From now on, Sid's going to play Sid's game! And the first thing he needs to do is find new allies!

Sid: Hey Buck want to ally?

Buck: What?

Confessional - Buck - My eyes must be deceiving me... I thought Sid and DIego were unseparable! Would Sid join me and Ol' Rudy towards the Final 3? NO! HE MUST BE LYING. THEY MUST BE WANTING TO TAKE ME OUT! I JUST KNOW IT!

Buck: ...alright, Sid, what's the catch?

Sid: What catch?

Buck: What do you want in return?

Sid: Nothing except us getting to the end?

Buck: That, ar, that can't be right! No one can be that innocent!

Sid: ...Buck you're sort of scaring me right now.

Buck: SID! LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU THINK I'M FALLING FOR YOUR TRICKS YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! *He pulls his knife out*

Sid: Okay, okay Buck, alright, I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore, geez.

* * *

*The Pirates call everyone*

Pirates: Congratulations. You're the Final 5. You have now merged and it's now an individual game!

Rudy: GROWL (Alright!)

Scrat: *Nibbles on acorn*

Sid: *Half-heartedly* Cool.

Pirates: So, instead of a challenge for immunity, we thought we'd be nice and give you a challenge for reward instead. Winning contestant gets to bring someone over into a MOVIE NIGHT!

Diego: That would be decent if any of us weren't, you know, all single.

*Buck hides his knife behind him*

Buck: *Whispers and caresses her* He doesn't know what he's talking about sweetie.

Pirates: Shush.

* * *

 ***REWARD CHALLENGE***

* * *

Pirates: Anyway, your challenge is simple! You have to stand on this stump for as long as you can!

Diego: Oh, nice, straight up endurance. I like it.

*Rudy climbs the stump and breaks it*

Rudy: GROWL (Get some stronger material next time)

Pirates: Sorry for that. Anyway, as for the other four, your time begins now.

Confessional - GEOFFFFF (I was hoping to win to call Scrat and convince him why he needs to stick with us. There goes that plan)

* * *

 ***30 minutes in***

* * *

Diego: Hey Sid. If I win, I'm bringing you, alright?

Sid: What? You want me to drop out so you win, then? No. I'm not trusting you anymore.

Diego: Come on, Sid, you were never like this.

Sid: Yeah, until you went and not only said I was the dumbest person here, but also that you wanted to vote me out for real. I came here to have fun with my friends. I thought you were one of them.

*Scrat looks at them and notices the rift*

Confessional - Scrat - This is good. If Sid and Diego are not a duo, I'll side with them right now, and then Sid won't hesitate to vote Diego down the road. Either way, if I can get Sid in the finale, that will lead me to an easy win! I CAN'T let Diego win the challenge, but I need to get him to take me!

* * *

 ***1 hour in***

* * *

*Buck is hallucinating* Buck - NO! YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME! I'LL NEVER LET YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK!

Pirates: Hey, you okay, Buck?

*Buck jumps back* Buck - BEGONE, FOUL MONSTER!

Pirates: That does mean you're out, though.

Buck - THE ICEBERG WALLS ARE CLOSING IN!

*The Pirates try to snap Buck back into reality*

Buck - Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real!

*Rudy stomps on Buck and he's instantly back to normal*

Buck - HEHE, WHO TURNED OFF THE SUN!

Pirates: Alright, for the rest of you, how long do you think you can last?

Diego: As long as I need.

Scrat: *Nibbling on an acorn*

Sid: As long as I need to beat Diego...

Diego: Look, Sid, I'm taking you if I win... how can I make it up to you?

Sid: You could drop out of the challenge, for one.

Diego: ...fine...

*He drops out, but Sid still has an angry expression*

Pirates: Only Scrat and Sid remain!

Confessional - Diego - To be honest, if it was for immunity, I really couldn't see me doing that.

* * *

 ***2 hours in***

* * *

*Diego, Rudy and Buck have been taken away to rest*

Scrat - Hey, Sid.

Sid - Woah, you can talk?

Scrat - Yeah, and I have to say, I'm sorry for you. I can't believe your best friend would have betrayed you like that.

Sid - Well, Manny's my best friend, but yeah, it's a big bummer.

Scrat - Look, listen. Buck and Rudy are tight. We need to make a move, alright, my friend? Otherwise we are all bloody screwed. Can you take me to the movies so we can talk?

Sid - An ally? Who's willing to listen to my problems? Ohh, miracles DO exist for Sid!

Scrat - Alright. I'm dropping out. Can't stand any longer with these stubby legs.

*He leaves, and the Pirates bring back everyone*

Pirates: And so Sid wins! Who are you taking with you to the movie night?

Sid: The lil' squirrel!

Diego: Wait, Sid, I thought...

Sid: I said... 'for one'. You're not forgiven with just that. I'm taking my own stand for the first time!

Confessional - Sid - And boy does it feel wonderful!

Confessional - Diego - ...uh, this is going to be harder than I thought...

* * *

 ***MOVIE NIGHT***

* * *

Sid: Glad someone has my back at least...

Scrat: Don't worry. If you want, you and me, the finals.

Sid: How do I trust you won't betray me too?

Scrat: Because I'm willing to vote off Rudy, the only other one who was in my team.

Sid: Oh... oooh, that's ... uh, geez... Uhhh

Scrat: But Buck won't vote for Rudy, so I'm going to need you to ask Diego to vote Rudy with us. But don't worry, he's gone right after. I don't want you to stay here with someone who has wronged you so much.

Sid: ...Alright... I'll think about it.

Confessional - Scrat - MWAMWMAMAMWMWMA- *He begins nibbling on an acorn*

Sid: Oh look... movie is starting!

* * *

 ***We cut to the IMMUNITY CHALLENGE***

* * *

Diego: Uh, Sid. How was movie night?

Sid: Horrible. They played Ice Age Four.

Diego: Ouch.

Pirates: Anyway, time for your immunity challenge for this week! Whoever wins is automatically in the Final 4!

Pirates: It's a simple game of... STAND ON THIS STUMP FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN.

Buck: ...'Yer kidding, right?

Pirates: NOPE.

*Literally re-read the Reward Challenge Part because Sid Wins again!*

Sid: Hooray for Sid!

Confessional - Buck - Me and Rudy are for sure teaming up, and we're voting for Diego. Rudy says he can get us Scrat's vote, but, I'm feeling SUPER WORRIED RIGHT NOW. DAMMIT. EVERYTHING WILL GO WRONG. WE'LL ALL LOSE. AHHHH

Confessional - Diego - ...I did indeed give up immunity so Sid could win it. I hope that doesn't bite me in the butt, but I really want him to forgive me. He did ask me to vote for Rudy, so it's a start, but I think he just needs me as a number... Glad to see he's growing up, heh. If I go, that's a

Confessional - Rudy - I talked to Scrat and now, it seems everything's on his hands. Let's hope he makes the choice that helps us. Uhhh- I mean- GROWL!

Confessional - Sid - The power's with Sid tonight! First individual Immunity! And that's why they call me Sid, Lord of the Flames!

Confessional - Scrat - So... I have the chance to take out either Rudy, the biggest Physical Threat, or Diego, the biggest mental threat. Who will I go for, I wonder? *Nibbles on two acorns at once* MAN THESE ARE SO GOOD.

* * *

 ***ELIMINATION***

* * *

Pirates: Sid. You had immunity congrats, you're safe.

Sid: Aw yeah! Year of the Sid!

Pirates: Scrat, you're also safe. Here's your rock.

Scrat: *Nibbles on acorn*

Pirates: Buck, you're also safe...

Buck: WAIT... HOW? WHAT? I THOUGHT I WAS DOOMED!

*Quick cuts between Diego and Rudy.. Rudy bites his nails, then Buck's whole hand.*

Pirates: And going home is...

...

...

...

Rudy. Time for you to go.

*Rudy and Buck both sigh*

Rudy: GROWL (Buck, win this for me)

Buck: I'll try, ol' buddy.

Sid: Thanks for sticking with us, Scrat.

*Scrat keeps nibbling on an acorn*

Pirates: And there we have it. The Final Four. One more will leave, and the 7 eliminated contestants will vote on who of the Final 3 deserves the million acorns! Don't miss who the Final 3 will be next episode!

* * *

 **-END OF EPISODE 6-**

* * *

Buck voted for Diego  
Rudy voted for Diego  
Diego voted for Rudy  
Sid voted for Rudy  
Scrat voted for Rudy.

* * *

 ***ELIMINATED***  
 **10th - Manny the Manic Mammoth**  
 **9th - Crash the Crazy Possum**  
 **8th - Tony the Troublesome Armadillo**  
 **7th - Ellie the Eloquent Mammoth**  
 **6th - Eddie the Eccentric Possum**  
 **5th - Rudy the Rude Dinosaur**


	7. A Collision, of Course

**THIS WAS DONE BEFORE THE FIFTH MOVIE RELEASED, JUST AS THE POSTER WAS ANNOUNCED**

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a story for fun. If you want mindless fun, this is for you. If you don't, then you probably won't get what you are looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth.

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** Drop a review to show who you're rooting for! These mini-stories are actually fun to make!

* * *

 **Episode 7 - To the Infini-Sid and Beyond**

* * *

Pirates: Last time on Total Drama Ice Age..

Pirates: The teams merged! Scrat was seemingly in the position of the Swing Vote between Rudy/Buck and Diego/Sid, and Buck was becoming increasingly more paranoid about the game.

Pirates: On a surprise reward challenge, Diego dropped out so Sid would forgive him, but no dice, and Scrat convinced Sid he had his back, that sneaky pest.

Pirates: With that, Scrat left his position of a Swing Vote, and instead became part of a secret 2-person alliance with Sid.

Pirates: They joined Diego and booted Rudy, much to the dismay of Buck.

Pirates: 4 are left! What next challenge will they face? Find out in this episode of...

TOTAL DRAMA ICE AGE!

Wait there's a new movie.

And it's about space.

GODDAMN IT.

* * *

 ***NO THEME SONG, I'M PISSED***

* * *

*Diego, Sid, Scrat and Buck come back from elimination*

Diego: Hey, Sid, thanks for sticking with me despite everything.

Sid: Yeah... sure...

Confessional - Diego - Okay - okay, I don't know if Sid forgave me, alright? But I'll take what I can get. If possible, it's me and him to the end.

Confessional - Sid - I know Diego betrayed me, but I can't be mad at him forever, and it's like I'm using him right now!

*Scrat hops on Sid's shoulder*

Sid: Oh, hey lil' buddy, how's it going?

Scrat: *Nibbles on an acorn*

Sid: Yeah, you're doing great, lil' buddy.

Confessional - Scrat - So this couldn't have gone better. Now all we need to do is boot one of Diego and Buck, and even if one has immunity, we can take down the other first! *He jumps into a pool of acorns* NYEH NYEH

*The three are walking back towards the cabins, but Buck is sort of just twitching on the spot*

Confessional - Buck - Last night, my closest ally, Rudy, was eliminated. And now I'm all alone in the game. Diego knows I was only a temporary ally. It can't be. So close to the end, YET SO FAR?! *He bashes his head into the wall* I've written down thousands and thousands of possibilities, mate, and they all end up IN UTTER FAILURE!

* * *

*We cut to a meeting area, where the pirates are talking*

Pirate 1: Alright, as you know, we're going to be overshadowed by this space movie. What do we do?

Pirate 2: Isn't it obvious? We go to Space first!

Pirate 3: And risk bringing an asteroid over here?

Pirate 2: Do you want us to lose our ratings?!

Pirate 3: No, I guess...

Pirate 1: Then it's settled. We'll have our final immunity challenge in SPACE!

* * *

*Cut to Space - FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!*

* * *

Pirates: Hello and welcome to your final challenge. As you know, we're in space.

Sid: Cool!

Pirates: No, not cool. You didn't need a fourth movie, let alone a fifth.

Sid: Slightly less cool!

Pirates: Your challenge this time around is to... actually I have no clue. Stop that asteroid from coming, whatever.

Confessional - Pirates - Just SO pissed there's going to be a fifth movie. Didn't we already suck enough?

*There's a huge asteroid coming! Woah!*

*But since who cares about challenges, Buck stops it.*

 **BUCK WINS THE CHALLENGE!**

* * *

*Buck kisses an asteroid, gripping it tightly in relief, not letting go*

Buck: Thank the heavens, I'd be one heck of a goner if I didn't win this!

Diego: ...alright, so what, how do we go back?

Pirates: We didn't think of that...

Diego: Oh, goddammit!

Confessional - Diego - When you think the fifth movie is going to be bad, it's already showing signs of being even worse.

Pirates: Alright, so I guess you need to find a way to go back home.

Sid: Don't care to, this place is awesome!

Scrat: *Nibbles on an acorn*

Diego: Yeah, this is actually, your job, you know.

Pirates: And whoever does it wins immunity too!

*Scrat's eyes bulge out*

Confessional - Scrat - No! If Diego wins immunity now, I'm DEFINITELY going, because they'll both want to face Sid!

Confessional - Buck - Oh, of course, when I win immunity, someone else can get it too. *Spits on the ground* This game is rigged!

* * *

 ***ACTUAL FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE***

Scrat, Sid, Buck, Diego and the Pirates float aimlessly on Space. Diego is having a lot of trouble to balance since he can't really stand upright. He grabs into a floating rock and goes floating away for a while.

Buck: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! *He stabs the knife into a rock and tries to aim it towards Earth, but it hits the pirates*

Pirates: Hey, watch it! If you mess with too much, you're just setting yourself up for an even bigger fall when the 5th movie comes out.

Diego: You're one to talk, didn't you come from the 4th, also pretty bad movie?

Pirates: Yes! But! We were the sequel to a successful and well-received entry that was pretty good. We have the right to cash in a little bit.

Confessional - Pirates - Suddenly we don't seem all that bad in comparison to this Collision Course business, right?

*Scrat swims towards an Asteroid like a synchronized swimmer from the Olympics*

Scrat: *Nibbles a bit on the acorn*

*He then sticks the Acorn on the Asteroid, Splitting it in half, turning it into a bowl*

Sid: Oh, nice, Scrat! Now we can ride those back home!

*Scrat pulls the Acorn out and they break further, being unusable*

Diego: Nice try, though. Sid... any luck?

*Sid turns away when Diego addresses him, Diego sighs*

Confessional - Diego - Yeah. Sid kept me here, but it seems like he's more distant than ever. This is bad, ughhh...

Confessional - Sid - I don't wanna talk to Diego until I know what do about this situation, geez. I'm really putting my mind to it to see what's the right thing to do without just blindly forgiving him...

Pirates: *Talking on jurassic cellphone* Wait... you're telling me it did happen? An asteroid? Oh poop.

Diego: What?

Pirates: That asteroid from earlier is coming back, but with his bigger brother.

Diego: Can't Buck just destroy it like he did the last one?

Pirates: This one is an actual asteroid, that one was just a fake prop. You think we were banking on a random asteroid when coming to space? Space travel isn't cheap you know.

Diego: So we're all gonna die?

Pirates: Well, not us, but everyone down there... well, it's not looking good for them.

*Everyone begins to panic, but Sid, who sees a frozen spaceship in the distance*

Sid: Oooh, what's that! *Enters the spaceship* What does this switch do? *He activates a switch that flies around, gets everyone and drops them back at Earth*

* * *

 ***EARTH***

Buck: So... does Sid win immunity too?

Scrat: *Nibbles on acorn*

Confessional - Scrat - Yes! We can just vote off Diego now! Oh, happy day!

Pirates: Well, it doesn't matter unless we can stop the asteroid.

*Asteroid is REALLY CLOSE TO IMPACT*

Sid: *Inside the spaceship* Oh, what's this other button? *He presses a button that says 'STOP ASTEROID'* That didn't do anyth-

*Sid's spaceship takes off again and crashes straight into the asteroid, splitting it in two and making it hit Jubileu and Tobias, the planets between Earth and Mars, and destroying them completely*

*Everyone looks up at the wreck*

Scrat: *Worried nibble*

Diego: Sid? *Genuinely worried*

Buck: Mate?

*The spaceship falls, flaming, into the ground. A burnt ball falls out of the spaceship*

Pirates: MEDICAL TEAM!

*A bunch of pirates go to help him*

Pirates: He's still alive! We can help him! Hurry!

*There's a lot of back and forth and noise, while Diego is biting his own claws*

* * *

*Sid is taken away by a Ice Agembullance*

Diego: *Sad* No, darn it, Sid... I still didn't make up to you.

Buck: He was a brave man. A dumb, yet brave man. And to think he'd get immunity if that didn't happen.

Scrat: *Puts an acorn to his heart, but whispers to himself* Dammit. He was an easy opponent at the end, why did he go and do that?

Pirates: ...with that, Sid can no longer compete in the game, meaning he's the 7th Animal eliminated and 4th placer overall. But at least he saved the Earth. If only he could save us from the 5th Ice Age Movie *wipes a tear*

Pirates: Anyway, you are now the final three. For a while you were in control of the game and decided who was going. But not anymore! The control of the game is now on the hand of those that were voted out. Also known as not you. You will be fighting for the votes of those eliminated to see who will be winning Total Drama Ice Age!

Diego: Ehhh, not feeling it with this mood. Wasn't there a better time to announce this than right after one of my friends nearly died?

Buck: Crikey! I know you probably mentioned that before, but I wasn't really paying attention! I should probably do that more.

Scrat: *Taps his tiny little paws like Mr. Burns* Excellent.

*Diego and Buck look at him, in complete shock*

Diego: You can TALK?

Confessional - Diego - I wanted to bring Sid to the end to make up to him, but I couldn't even do that. Ahhh, I said I wanted to prove myself, show I was the predator and not the prey, but even if I wanted to play dirty it wasn't that that brought me here. I want to win, for him now, but I don't know if I can even do that anymore... *He tries to shake it off* Alright, no, Diego, you came to play a game. Time to finish it, and you're here to win it. *He slaps himself* Let's. Do. This.

Confessional - Buck - I've made it! Final Three! And with Rudy's vote on lockdown, I just need three more votes to lock up the win! My paranoia paid off! See, mom?! You always told me I was too crazy! Guess what?! Now you're dead and I might win a million acorns. Not sure on that. Should probably mock you after I win. Oh god, I shouldn't have done that right now. Now if I lose this will seem like I'm just being crazy. Can we erase this tape, Alfred? Who's Alfred you ask? *Panics* DON'T KNOW!

Confessional - Scrat - I've played the better game. There's no way around it. And tomorrow, I'm going to prove it. If Sid's still mad at Diego, he's voting for me, and there's nothing that say I can't pay Tony a little bit more afterwards. That's two. Two more should come easily, with Eddie's grudge against Diego. This game is MINE, and, most importantly, those million acorns are mine. Oh my god, just thinking about them, I'm sallivating. Jesus. Oh my god. With syrup on top? Amazing.

Pirates: ...See who's the ultimate winner NEXT time, on the Finale of **Total Drama Ice Age!**

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE 7!**

* * *

 ***ELIMINATED***

 **10th - Manny the Manic Mammoth**  
 **9th - Crash the Crazy Possum**  
 **8th - Tony the Troublesome Armadillo**  
 **7th - Ellie the Eloquent Mammoth**  
 **6th - Eddie the Eccentric Possum**  
 **5th - Rudy the Rude Dinosaur**  
 **4th - Sid the Strange Sloth**

 **FINAL THREE - Buck, Diego, Scrat**

* * *

And there we have it, our Final Three! Buck, Diego and Scrat. Who will get the most votes and win? Find out on the next (and last, for a while) episode of Total Drama Ice Age! I actually wanted to make a running gag with Scrat *with him putting his acorn on places and causing lots of accidents* but there were already too many 'not serious' characters. Hope it turned out okay!


	8. Tribal Meltdown

**DISCLAIMER:** This was a story for fun. If you wanted mindless fun, this was for you. If you didn't, then you probably didn't get what you were looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth. (or, anyway, the upcoming fifth)

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** The grand finale! Who shall win? Read below, dummies!

* * *

 **Episode 8 - Global Warming Up to this Whole Thing**

* * *

Pirates: Last time on Total Drama Ice Age!

Pirates: We received terrible news that there was going to be a 5th movie.

Pirates: And it's related to space, because of course it is.

Pirates: So, to try to one-up the movie, we had a challenge in Space! We knew it could potentially attract asteroids, but we still went with it anyway.

Pirates: So, Buck won immunity, but... we attracted asteroids like a bunch of idiots.

Pirates: Sid found a spaceship and managed to stop the asteroid, but he got too hurt and got removed from the game, just as Diego was still trying to make up for him.

Pirates: So three remain! Buck, Diego and Scrat! They'll face a jury who will vote for one of the three as the total champion of Total Drama Ice Age!

Pirates: Play the theme song!

* * *

 ***The Theme Song doesn't play***

* * *

Buck: Man, I loved that theme song.

Diego: I know it was probably the best of the bunch!

Scrat: Yeah I give it a 5 out of 10.

Buck: ...but man, Final 3... this was a long journey... I think it's a good time for us to look back on the people who were eliminated up to this point.

Diego: What's up with that sudden change of character?

Buck: Oh? I'm just reading this paper. *He shows it* It's basically an order, I guess.

*A pirate appears with a club*

Buck: A'ight, a'ight mate, we're doing this.

Confessional - Buck - I mean, I knew it. I knew it all along! My trillion plans made sure I got to the end. *He takes out his knife and threatens the confessional Camera* WHAT? YOU THINK I WASN'T GOING TO? SAY THAT AGAIN, MATE! SAY IT! WHAT? YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE YOU ON? I TOOK THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND, MAN! I TAMED A GODDAMN DINOSAUR! WHAT? YOU THINK PEOPLE WILL REMEMBER THE MOVIE WHERE THEY ADDED THE POSSUMS, THE PIRATES, OR THE GODDAMN MANIAC DINOSAUR TAMER? SAY IT TO MY FACE! *He's quickly becoming more paranoid and his eyes are twitching*

Confessional - Diego - Final Three? Huh. Man, I wished Sid was here too. I mean, I ... I always knew I was going to be here from the start but I think I learned some neat stuff over the course of the game. So fixated with winning and being the predator instead of the prey that I forgot that old stuff about how those lines can be blurred. Sid was not some weak prey waiting to be used and discarded. Well, he was, but I guess I'm not that kind of predator, is what I'm saying. And, I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. With Eddie and Crash hating me, this jury thing will be hard, but it's time for me to just own up to my game. That's what a real predator does.

Confessional - Scrat - *He's wearing a monocle and a twirly mustache* There's an old saying that says that villains never win. It's time to prove that saying otherwise, and win, as a villain! Sid being removed from the game, but if he votes, I'm pretty sure I have his vote. Add to the fact that Eddie, and Crash along him, hate Diego and Buck, and the fact that I can pretend I'll pay Tony for his vote, and that's four votes which is enough. Oh man, victory will be sweet, and so will those acorns! Hohohoh! I can't wait to have some roasted acorns with acorn bits on top and fried acorns on the side, with an acornshake to drink, and, more importantly, some spaguetthi. Man, I love spaguetthi.

* * *

 ***WALK OF REMEMBRANCE***

* * *

*The three come across a sign showing Manny's face*

Diego: Manny, huh? I never expected him to be the first out, but I guess he was too bossy or something like that.

Scrat: A threat. Glad he went out early.

Buck: ...who's this one again?

Confessional - Diego - Manny's a good friend, but I think he's too serious and too uptight for this game, which is a pretty terrible combination. Also, don't tell him, but Sid's right, he IS pretty fat these days. It's a wonder Ellie didn't dump him yet.

*They come across a sign showing Crash's face*

Diego: An annoyance.

Buck: Darn right, mate. But then again, that's the possums for you.

Scrat: Never played with him, but he's definitely voting along with Eddie. Whoever has one vote has both.

Confessional - Scrat - And if all goes right, I'll have both of these votes and an extra million acorns in my mouth. All those nuts in my mouth. Yum.

*They come across a sign showing Tony's face*

Diego: ...I'm probably going to say 'an annoyance' for a couple more people. Is that okay?

Buck: No complaints on this side, buddy. You're pretty spot on with that.

Scrat: Oh, for the record, I DID buy his vote with a couple rocks, but he's too annoying for me to keep him despite all that.

Diego: Man, squirrel, I'd do the same thing. And I don't think I'd feel bad considering who we're talking about.

Confessional - Buck - ...what? I've got nothing to say about this dude. Never even met him. Why you asking me of all times, Confessional Man?

*They come across a sign showing Ellie's face*

Buck: She was good, but in the end too much of a social butterfly, methinks.

Diego: Also, sorry Buck, but if you weren't immune I'd definitely vote you out back then. Between Sid and Ellie, I had to keep Sid to make it up for him, but I still didn't want to boot Ellie. Such a lovely lady.

Scrat: Meh, she's boring.

Buck: Actually, since we're coming clean right now, I was trying to throw challenges back then, and Ellie was onto me, probably. Rudy was in a bad spot and I wanted to buy him a couple extra days.

Diego: It's okay, she'd probably do the same if she knew Eddie was in trouble on the other side.

Confessional - Diego - I say it's okay, but if I can use this as a weapon against him I'm all up for it! Also, Ellie? I think she's great. She has to deal with these possums, so she has to be. Sad it came down to that, but well, it did.

*They come across a sign showing Eddie's face*

Diego: He hates me for some reason.

Buck: ...he thinks you somehow booted Manny, for some reason, right? What a crazy one.

Diego: Crazy's being nice. Glad he didn't made the merge. I'd be a definite goner.

Scrat: Don't say that, he was pretty nice at times...

Confessional - Scrat - ...pretty nice to manipulate, of course... Why do I have to keep commenting on these possums? Like, I feel my strategy is pretty laid out already and this is just making me more boring. *Nibbles on three acorns AT THE SAME TIME!*

*They come across a sign showing Rudy's face*

Buck: Gone too soon. *He puts his beret over his heart*

Scrat: He's not dead, you know? And he had to go, he was a big threat at immunity challenges. We couldn't let both of you get any farther.

Buck: I get it, you're backstabber jerks, I get it, I GET IT! *Eyes begin twitching*

Diego: Okay, I think we should probably move on right now.

Confessional - Buck - *Scratching on the wall a heart with Bucky written on it and sobbing uncontrollably*

*They come across a sign showing Sid's face*

Diego: ...An annoyance, but man, I wish this annoyance was still here.

Buck: We all did, mate. We all did.

Scrat: Yeah...

Confessional - Diego - To make up to him.

Confessional - Scrat - To bring a goat to the end.

Confessional - Buck - *Stabbing the wall* TO EASE THIS PAIN!

* * *

 ***FINAL ELIMINATION CEREMONY***

* * *

Pirates: Alright, Buck, Diego, Scrat. The game is out of your hands now, it lies on the hands of the jury. *It shows Manny, Crash, Tony, Ellie, Eddie and Rudy on a bench*.

Diego: Wait, where's Sid?

Pirates: He... can't appear here today. Let's move on right into the questions of the jury, alright? Each voted out contestant will ask you three a question, and you need to answer in the way that you think will get you their vote. Manny, you're up first.

*Manny walks up to the three*

Manny: Alright, I'm voting for Diego. Buck, you're probably clinically insane. Scrat, you voted for me when I was one of the only assets of the team. You both suck. My only question is, uhh, Diego... from friend to friend... am I fat right now? I need a true opinion, Ellie's always sugarcoating it.

*Diego just looks at him with pity on his eyes*

Manny: ...ah, forget it, that look says enough.

*He goes sit and the jury bench tilts towards him, he's outweighing even Rudy*

Manny: *Sobs*

Pirates: Crash, you can come up too.

Eddie: Wait, I'm going too!

Crash: Alright, Diego, I want to know, why did you vote for me?

Diego: Because you dragged down our team.

Eddie: And why did you vote for Manny?

Diego: I didn't, I wasn't even on your team.

Eddie: Seems too convenient!

Crash: Yeah! And you, Buck? Why did you vote me out, huh? Got anything to say in your defense?

*Buck pulls out a knife* Buck: BACK OFF MATE! YOU VOTED FOR ME TOO, DIDN'T YOU? I CAN GUT YOU RIGHT NOW! I CAN GUT YOU RIGHT NOW!

*Scrat holds a laugh*

Buck: And that's why I think I deserve your vote. It was just self-defense.

Crash: Let's see if that will hold up on court!

Eddie: Yeah, I don't think it will! We got Tony as our lawyer, and he says he's great it!

Scrat: Dear lord...

Eddie: Alright, Scrat, I just want to say, thanks for sticking up to us when the going got tough. You're a real help, alright?

Scrat: Yeah, sure, you're going to make me blush.

Crash: No one who says that can be a bad person! Alright Eddie, I'm with you in voting for Scrat!

Manny: Eddie, it was CLEARLY Scrat that tricked you. Tony has the brain mass of a rock, and Rudy was with me. Hammer that on your head already!

Eddie: MANNY SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO ELIMINATED YOU!

Crash: Yeah Manny stop being a sore loser!

Pirates: Alright, I think we're done with these two, alright? Yeah, alright. Ellie, you're up.

Ellie: You know, I was pretty angry at first but I understand both of your reasonings for taking me out. Buck, I know what you were doing, but I was going to do the same thing if I had the chance, so I really can't hold it against you. Diego, I hope you can be friends with Sid again. I wish you both good luck, because this will be a tough vote. Scrat, I'm sorry, but I just didn't get the chance to know you.

Scrat: It's okay.

Buck: Thank you Ellie. Please vote for me. *Eyes twitch*

Diego: Yeah, uh, ignore him, thanks for that, Ellie. That's pretty much it.

*Ellie sits down again*

Pirates: Alright, Rudy, you're up.

Rudy: GROWL (Growl)

*He sits back down*

Pirates: *Wipes a tear* That was beautiful... Tony, go up there.

*Tony approaches Scrat*

Scrat: Hey, Tony...

Tony: SCRAT! YOU TRICKED ME! YOU KNEW THAT THE ROCK MARKET COLLAPSED, RIGHT? THE ROCK JONES STALK MARKET IS A DISASTER! HOW CAN I MAKE A DISHONEST LIVING OFF THIS ICEBERG SCHEME IF YOU TRICK ME AND GIVE ME ROCKS WHEN STICKS ARE THE CURRENT HIGH? THAT'S POOR BUSINESS ETIQUETTE, SCRAT, AND I HOPE YOU DIE! And if you do, here's my card, I also host funerals.

Scrat: *Sweating* Uh, sorry, Tony? I can still give you sticks if you want.

Tony: ...alright I'll keep that in mind...

Buck: Whatever he pays you, I'm paying double.

Tony: WOAH!

Diego: I'm paying triple.

Tony: WOOOOOOAHHH!

Manny: My god, don't stoop that low, you two...

*Tony sits down, pondering about everything*

Pirates: And, lastly, here's Sid, straight from the Ice Age Hospital! *A television pops in*

Buck: You know, we should probably stop naming everything with Ice Age at first. That seems like the perfect way for things to get outdated really quickly.

Sid: *Through the television* Uh... hey everyone... I'm glad I could be of help! I think old Sid pretty much proved himself here, haha, after being pushed around the whole time. I sort of want to ask a decent question, but uh, I'm kinda in a rough spot here... so I really just wanna ask a standard one - what characteristic do you think brought you here? Be honest.

Scrat: I've played a clean game, managed to get out of a position on the bottom, and control a couple votes. Sid, I think my biggest quality was to just speak my mind, and I think that made us get a good connection, me and you.

Buck: My paranoia. If I wasn't on the look-out the whole time, 24/7, I'd be dead meat. DEAD MEAT I SAY.

Diego: ...I.. I don't know if I can answer that question. I thought what brought me here was my abilities to be a predator, but I realized that being a relentless predator here too wasn't the way to go. You know, I'm not one to say anything cliche, so as much as I could suck up I can't do it. I don't really have an answer to your question.

Sid: It's okay. Thank you Diego, thanks Buck. Thanks a lot Scrat.

Pirates: And that's everyone. Now everyone will vote. And we'll see who wins this whole shebang! It's time to vote!

* * *

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***

* * *

Ha! I tricked you! There's another chapter! It's a short one, just the vote reveal, but it should be fun too! Who will win? Next chapter you'll find out, for sure! See 'ya then!


	9. MakePangaeaGreatAgain

**DISCLAIMER:** This was a story for fun. If you wanted mindless fun, this was for you. If you didn't, then you probably didn't get what you were looking for.

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN:** From Animals to the Ice Age (also Animals!) A random concept, with a fairly more polished execution, but still totally weird. I promise I'll make a cohesive story soon. Maybe. Probably not. Happens right after the third movie because I really don't like the fourth. (or, anyway, the upcoming fifth)

 **DISCLAIMER THREE:** The ACTUAL grand finale! Who shall win? Read below, dummies!

* * *

 **Episode 9 - The Votes are Revealed**

* * *

Pirates: Welcome back to the reading of the votes! Right now we'll know who won the whole thing!

Buck: MY GOD I'M NERVOUS!  
Diego: Hey, one way or another, it's been a fun distraction *Taps Buck's back*  
Buck: DON'T TOUCH ME!  
*Scrat nibbles nervously on an acorn*

Pirates: Now let's watch the votes because hey, who cares about privacy? No one's being anonymous here!

*They begin playing the votes*

*CONFESSIONAL* Manny: I said I'm voting for Diego, and I'm doing it. And as soon as I'm getting home, I'm going on a diet.

Pirates: That's 1 vote Diego.  
*Audience claps, Diego smiles*

*CONFESSIONAL* Eddie: You're EVIL Diego! That's why I'm voting for Scrat to make Pangaea great again!

Buck: Just when you think he might get some sort of personal growth, he doesn't. Nice.  
Pirates: That's 1 vote Diego, 1 vote Scrat.

*CONFESSIONAL* Rudy: Growl (Yup) *He shows a badly scribbled paper with Buck written on it*

*Audience claps*  
Rudy: Growl (Eh, wouldn't be fair if it was any other way)  
Pirates: We're tied at one vote each with four votes left!

*CONFESSIONAL* Crash: Chalk up a vote for whoever Eddie voted, a'ight? Yeah, I'm done here! Woo-hoo!

Pirates: Scrat takes the lead with two votes, Buck and Diego are tied at 1 vote each.

*CONFESSIONAL* Ellie: Uh, you know, I wasn't joking. I'd do the same and I think it's super good you risked your position for someone you care about. I'll be rooting for you, Buck.

*Buck blushes, Rudy scratches his head*  
Pirates: Buck and Scrat are tied at 2 votes each, Diego has one vote.  
Diego: Ah, it's okay, it's okay.

*CONFESSIONAL* Sid: Sorry, Scrat, but I could see I was being played when you said you spoke your mind. You didn't speak until the end. Uh.. as much as I'm conflicted about it, I'm still voting for Diego, I've used him in the end and I think I can forgive him now. Go and win, 'ye big ol cat!

Pirates: And WOAH it's a THREE-WAY TIE with 2 votes for everyone! Yay, I love three-ways.  
Diego: Are you kidding me.  
Buck: That the winner.  
Scrat: Comes down to Tony.

*Tony looks at them*  
Tony: Oh, oh yeah, and what choice did I do? Pay me 100 rocks to find out! They're back on the market, babyyyy!

Pirates: We'll find out AFTER THIS BREAK!

* * *

*The Pirates slowly reveal Tony's vote*

...

...

...

...

...

...  
-DIEGO-

Tony: What? He said he'd pay me three times what Scrat was paying me. I couldn't go back on THAT!  
Diego: Wait... I won?  
Pirates: Yes you did!  
Diego: Oh, alright! *A truck of a million acorns falls on him* Actually, I don't even eat acorns.  
Scrat: I'll take them.  
Diego: Well, whatever.  
*Diego goes and picks up Sid and puts him in his back*  
Diego: A'ight, man, some of this is yours too.  
Sid: Aw, Diego, I knew I couldn't stay mad at you. Glad you won, lil' buddy, you really are the biggest predator here.

*Buck is just staring deadpan at the world*  
Buck: Darnit. I lost.  
Rudy: GROWL (Don't worry, man, 2nd place ain't so bad)  
Buck: Yeah, you're right. Now... Rudy...  
*He takes out a ring*  
Buck: Will you marry me? *Everyone looks at him*  
Rudy: GRAWL (B-buck-senpai... YES!)  
*Everyone claps*

Manny: ...I hate everyone here.  
Eddie: We do too, big buddy!  
Crash: Anyway, this was fun.  
Ellie: Yup! Even if we went out early!  
Pirates: And so ends this amazing season of TOTAL DRAMA ICE AGE. Bet you didn't expect some of that, did 'ya? I didn't either! If you want an alternate ending, just change Tony's vote, alright? It's that easy. Otherwise, SEE YA.

*Cuts to me at my desk*  
Me: Finished! Alright, I made one about animals, one about The Ice Age, what about the next one?  
*Me hovers his finger around a bunch of weird options and blindly touches 'Pingu'*  
Me: Alright, no, I may need to think about this :v

 **-THE END-**


End file.
